


Love is blind

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Krista Vernoff sucks, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic and her hubby Lucas enjoy some time together and bond over something pretty important to Vic one of Vic favorite shows
Relationships: Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Kudos: 11





	Love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> I threw some shade at station 19 toward killing off Lucas by the up in flames reference so look out for that also I mentined love is blind as I’m currently watching it on Netflix

“You were pretty defiant when’s I first met you”Lucas recounted his first meeting with Vic

“You liked my spunkiness”Vic recalled 

“I put on a good cop bad cop act at first and I was somehow entranced by you”Lucas says 

“I thought you were going to be some awful boss”Vic shook her head 

“Well I’m happy I proved your expectations wrong”Lucas says 

“You sure did”Vic squeezed his hand lightly 

“I see the television is on”Lucas rose a brow 

“You’re more than welcome to join me”Vic says 

“What are we watching?”Lucas asked her 

“A dating show on Netflix”Vic bluntly stated 

“Whatever floats your boat”Lucas shrugged

“I can’t believe Travis got me hooked on this stupid Love is blind show ”Vic said to Lucas 

“It’s not that bad Eggy”Lucas says 

“One of the women is lusting over another man she’s not even going to be marrying”Vic replied 

“What’s her name again?”Lucas asked her

“Jessica”Vic replied with a tone of a disdain hidden underneath 

“I didn’t know you liked reality tv this much”Lucas replied 

“It’s sort of like a escape from all that’s wrong in the world”Vic says 

“Even if the writing for some of these shows may be awful”Lucas muttered 

“There was that one firefighting show Up in flames where they killed off that really handsome lawyer who was going to get married to a female firefighter ” Vic replied 

“The person who wrote that exit must be a miserable person”Lucas blurted now out husband thoughts to her 

“At least you agree with me on that”Vic was relieved to know she wasn’tthe only one was whom felt the same way about her favorite show 

“It was a crappy way to write a character out in my opinion”Lucas agreed with her

“I swear the show runner for up in flames really thought it was a good idea”Vic angrily says 

“You are so passionate and it makes me love you even more”Lucas gazed lovingly towards his wife 

“You wouldn’t have me any other way”Vic answered back 

“Damn right I wouldn’t”Lucas smiled 

“That’s the answer that I was looking for from you hubby”Vic gazed back at her husband

“Love is blind sounds pretty fitting in our case”Lucas kissed her cheek 


End file.
